


Comfort in Weird Ways

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I already wrote him in a skirt so why not a bra?, I wanted Mondo in a bra, M/M, Self-Indulgent, There is no reason for this, so I wrote him in a bra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: No one was supposed to find out. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but it had felt so nice wearing it, so why not keep wearing them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent nonsense I wrote down before I forget it. I hope you like it?  
> (I think I was inspired by the fact that I just bought new bras recently and they feel fantastic).
> 
> If this somehow offends in any way, I'm sorry? I mean, it shouldn't, I didn't write anything offensive, but you never know.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a secret. No one was ever supposed to find out, but of course lady luck had never been on Mondo’s side. He should've known he was going to get caught sooner or later, he'd just been hoping it could've been later than _now_.

If anyone asked, he could lie and say it was mostly the fault of his classmates or even Fujisaki alone, but he knows deep down he only has himself to blame. He just wishes it hadn't been Ishimaru who found out.

It had started a few weeks prior when some of the class had been hanging out in the cafeteria. Classes were finished and it was the weekend, and the few who were still at the school instead of heading home all hung out together playing games and just enjoying each other’s company. That night it was Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, Asahina, Oogami, Hifumi, Enoshima and Ikusaba. At the moment, a game of truth or dare had been going. So far, Leon had to drink a mixture of coffee and Sprite, Hifumi had admitted that he enjoyed watching My Little Pony (of course he did) and Enoshima had to attempt eating a huge chili pepper that had gotten from the kitchen.

“Now let's see, who shall my victim be?” Enoshima said in a cutesy voice, eyeing her classmates before finally setting her sights on the biker. “Alright Oowada, truth or dare?” Mondo cursed internally. As fun as truth or dare was, Enoshima was known for her crazy dares and pinpointing truth questions. But he'd could _totally_ handle whatever the fashionista threw at him.

“Gimme whatever dare ya got.” And this is what started everything. Enoshima sat back and through for a moment, bringing her finger up to her lips as she pondered what she could make Mondo do, before a sadistic grin spread across her pretty features.

“I know exactly what I'm going to dare you to do! I'll be right back!” With that, the Ultimate Fashionista stood up and ran towards the dormitories. Mondo tried to hold back the shiver that his body was threatening to release.

“Aw man, this should be good.” Leon laughed, and Mondo went to swat at him.

“Should we continue...or do we wait for Junko to come back?” Asahina asked, and the class agreed to continue their game. It had been two more rounds before Junko returned, and she was actually _skipping_ , a bag held in her hands.

“Alright Oowada, here's my dare for you!” Junko said, and she thrust the bag into a confused Mondo’s lap. “I just _knew_ this would come in handy! The company I ordered that from sent me the wrong size, and let me keep it after I sent them a glowing complaint as compensation!” Junko chirped. Mondo opened the bag and looked inside, and immediately after he shut it and his face went scarlet.

“What's in it?”  
“Is it a frilly maid outfit?”  
“Was it something dirty?”  
“Enoshima what the fuck?!” Mondo growled over the chorus of exclamations.

“Your dare is that you have to wear that set all day on Monday, and you can't cop out and just stay in your room! Also make sure your shirt is white, I wanna make sure you're wearing it!” Junko grinned, and Mondo cringed as he looked down at the bag in his lap. Suddenly it was gone and Mondo looked up in time to see Leon pull out the articles of clothing (or lack of) from the bag. Some of girls giggled and some gasps were heard, while Leon wolf whistled.

“Damn, this is sexy! Too bad it's getting wasted on Mondo!” Leon laughed and held up the lace lined black bra. It was much too large for Junko’s body, but it looked large enough for Mondo to wear somewhat comfortably. Mondo snatched the bra out of Leon’s hands and flung it back in the bag. “Fuck you Leon! I'll fucking rock this damn bra!” Mondo growled at the red head, glaring daggers until Junko declared that she couldn't wait to see the look on the rest of the classes faces.

Fast forward to that Monday, the day where it actually began. Mondo had woken up extra early in order to prepare himself, hell it had taken him all of Sunday to get ready, but now he stood in front of his mirror, holding the...article...at arms length in front of him. He wasn’t going to lie, but he had originally thought if he were ever going to hold a bra this close to him, it would be taking it of a girl, not putting it on his body. But that idea had also flew out the window when he realized he wasn’t really into girls, but no one needed to know that.

But that was besides the point. Right now, Mondo looked down at the bra once more, thinking maybe he if stared at it long enough maybe it’ll poof itself out of existence. When that hadn’t happened, the biker groaned before slipping the garment on. He had already wasted enough time as it was, and he knew if he didn’t show up for the first class, Enoshima would make him do something worse than this.

Get a grip! His mind screamed at him. It’s just a piece of clothing! What are ya getting so freaked out about?! Yeah, it was just a piece of clothing. No big deal. Mondo struggled a bit as he fumbled trying to reach the clasp on his back (thank God Chihiro was able to show him how to put it on one Saturday, as he almost ripped the garment in half in frustration), but eventually it was strapped on and

Holy shit.

This was weird! What the hell! Why the hell did this feel so...so…

Nice?

No seriously, this wasn’t supposed to feel comfy, it wasn’t supposed to feel cool against his skin and...supportive? It actually fit him, it was kinda snug on the sides but it fit. The only weird issue he had was the fact it cupped out in the front and made his pecs look like actual boobs, but only slightly since the bra stretched more sideways and Chi had taken out the wires. _Why did this feel so nice?!_

His phone buzzing signaled that he was going to be late(r than usual) and Mondo had threw the rest of his clothes on and headed to class. It was awkward having the feeling of pressure on his shoulders from the straps, but he didn’t mind it all too much. ‘This is gonna be easy!’ Mondo thought, as he strode towards the classroom

It was when he walked inside the room when his peers all locked their eyes onto him that Mondo realized that it was not, in fact, going to be easy.

“Hey, there’s the man of the hour!” Leon called out, and everyone turned to look towards the doorway. Mondo froze, and he felt his face flush slightly, not expecting to get so much attention.

“Kyoudai, you’re 8 minutes la…” Kiyotaka had started to scold him, but trailed off as he looked at him. Mondo saw his eyes zero in on his chest, and he had to keep himself from turning tail and taking the bra off.

“Aw, you actually showed up, and here I was ready to give you such a great punishment.” Enoshima pouted, but she smirked at Mondo’s growing discomfort, watching his face grow darker by the second.

Mondo ground his teeth and quickly stormed over to his desk, sitting down heavily, glaring at the dark spruce wood desk. He refused to acknowledge the giggles and whispers of his classmates. Nope. He was not going to give them the satisfaction. He can do this.

“Mondo...why...er...why are you…” Kiyotaka started, but trailed off, and Mondo fought the urge to bang his head on his desk.

“I dared him to do it on Friday! He has to wear that all day or else I give him a worse punishment!” Junko exclaimed, and a mixture of nods and understanding murmurs spread, and Mondo groaned. Thankfully, the teacher had shown up then, and began the lesson, but not before giving him a funny look. Mondo slipped down in his seat and pretended he was not in class.

It wasn’t until after the humiliation he had gotten during class was over did things look better, and Mondo pretty much was alright during the rest of the day, except for the awkward atmosphere he’d have while with Kiyotaka, although he couldn’t tell if it was because he was wearing a bra or not.

Mondo thought that after that day, that would be the end of it. He dealt with wearing a bra for a day, and he no longer had to think about the lacy black comfy bra he wore.

 

“You want me to do what?” Chihiro had asked him in surprise, and Mondo fought the urge to flee.

“I want ya to help me buy another bra.” Mondo repeated. “I know this is fuckin’ weird Chi, but yer the only one I can ask. I mean, I figured you’d be able ta help me cause you’ve bought girly clothes before and I thought “bra’s are girl clothes” and yeah it’s not exactly the same thing but-” Mondo rambled, his voice growing louder and his body starting to shake.

“Mondo!” Chihiro cut him off. Once Mondo was quiet, Chihiro walked over to their computer and began typing something, before gesturing the nervous biker over. Chihiro had pulled up a frilly looking website.

“I use this to order my clothes. I don’t like the pressure I feel when I order clothes in the store, so I order my clothes here. They even have a section for lingerie for men.” Chihiro said, and Mondo felt his jaw drop. Chihiro giggled at his expression. “Don’t look like that. You’re the one who said you wanted another bra. Besides, it’ll be nice knowing there’s someone else who’s like me.” Mondo shook his head, before smiling and ruffling Chihiro’s hair.

So after a week, Mondo had not one, but three new bras. They had a special sale of three for 20$, and considering the normal prices were ridiculous, the pair had jumped on the chance. After the difficulty of getting the correct sizes for Mondo (“Wait there are numbers involved in bra sizes? I thought it was letters?”), they had ordered a white, nude, and gray bra for him.

“All I ask is you tell me how they feel after you wear one for the first time. I’m curious how it goes.” Chihiro had said. “Also, make sure when you wear them, don’t wear white like the first time.”

It had taken another few days until Mondo finally managed to put on one of the new bras. Again, he felt a surge of...something when he put it on, and it actually fit correctly without causing a weird lump in his shirt like the black bra. It wasn’t even noticeable in the mirror! Yet he had still felt some apprehension for when he walked into the classroom, but no one said anything, and he Mondo felt relief wash over him. After that, he was able to get away with wearing a bra about once or twice a week without getting any weird looks or comments from his classmates. Besides Chihiro, everyone was none the wiser.

Until _now_.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and it was one of the weekends that Kiyotaka was staying at the school grounds. So the two of them had decided to go out and get lunch together, have a bro day. It had been crowded around the area, so Mondo had to park farther down from their destination, but that had been no problem to the two, the weather was nice and it gave them a chance to walk off the food. The two had been enjoying their meal, laughing and joking as always, until Kiyotaka noticed that they sky was growing darker.

“Perhaps we should get back, it looks like it will rain soon.” Kiyotaka said, and Mondo agreed. Neither of them had brought an umbrella, and they had taken Mondo’s bike to get here. Kiyotaka was nervous on Mondo’s motorcycle as it was, in the rain it’d be impossible.

They had gotten about a third of the way to where they had parked when it the rain started. It was a total downpour, and the two of them rushed under a bus stop.

“Damn, it really coming down.” Mondo commented once they were safe from the rain. They were on a small side street, and besides an occasional car or rushing passerby getting out of the rain, it was pretty much quiet. “Ya think it’ll let up soon?”

“I hope so, I wouldn’t want to stay here all day.” Kiyotaka had replied, looking up at the sky. Mondo tried not to stare at his friend, but it was kind of hard not to. Kiyotaka’s hair had slicked back from the rain, the lighting from the sky making his face look sharper, more angular, and his shirt was clinging to him, showing off the muscles that were normally hidden. In short, Kiyotaka look extremely attractive, more so than usual. Suddenly, Kiyotaka was looking over at him, and Mondo gave him a sheepish smile. When Kiyotaka didn’t return it, Mondo began to panic.

Shit! He probably noticed him staring. Had he been making a weird face? Did he look creepy? Mondo saw Kiyotaka’s face grow red, and he was sure that Kiyotaka was going to call him out on being a creepy asshole when:

“Mondo...are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?” Kiyotaka asked, and Mondo paused in confusion.

“Huh? What are ya talking about, I’m not wearing anythin-” Mondo looked down at his clothes and

Oh

_Oh_

_AHHH HE FORGOT HE HAD PUT A BRA ON TODAY!_ Fuck! He had totally forgotten he put the skin toned one on when he grabbed it while looking for his socks. Now because of the storm, just like his Kyoudai, his clothes had also started clinging to his body, and it had made the bra stand out.

_Shit Shit Shit!_

“I...it’s uh…” Mondo tried to form an excuse, but he couldn’t think of any. It’s not like he could say it was on a dare, the only believable culprits were at home, and it’s not like he could say it was a lump on his body.

“Mondo, I-” Kiyotaka began, and that was all it took before Mondo began his nervous babble.  
“Alright look it’s just a bra I didn’t get dared or anything it’s mine I bought it it feels nice and I like how they look and I swear Kiyotaka if you say anything I’ll-”

“Can I see it?”

The pounding rain sounded so distant, and the two boys stared at each other. What?

“...What?” Mondo asked, and Kiyotaka slapped his hand over his mouth. Kiyotaka’s face looked as red as Mondo’s felt.

“I-I didn’t say that! Forget I said that!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, and he quickly turned away.

“Hell no, did you just ask if you can see my bra?!” Mondo asked, grabbing Kiyotaka’s shoulder and forcing him back around.

“Ngh! It was a slip, I didn’t mean to ask that.” Kiyotaka said, guilt written across his wet face. “I just...thought it looked good on you the first time you wore one, or what I could see from it. I had been wondering what it looked like without...err…” Mondo was floored. He thought Kiyotaka had felt embarrassed by him that day, not flustered!

“Wait, you ain’t grossed out by this?” Mondo asked, and Kiyotaka shook his head.

“No, of course not! If you wish to wear this, then I will support you! If I were disguisted by this, then how could I face Fujisaki? I have no problem with you wearing a b-bra at all.” Kiyotaka said, and Mondo felt relief wash over him, however it didn’t last long.

“So...you like seeing me in this?”

“Yes!...er...yes, it's very...appealing?” Kiyotaka glanced away again, and Mondo had an idea. It was risky, but…

“Kiyo, if ya really want, I’ll let ya see it when we get back…” Mondo began, and Kiyotaka perked up and looked over at Mondo once more. “...only if ya answer this question.” Kiyotaka nodded, and Mondo took a deep breath before asking:

“Would you wanna go out with me sometime?”

“...Aren’t we already out together?”

“...I meant more like a date…”

“Oh!”

More rain, and a siren was heard in the distance.

“Yes.” Mondo felt his eyes widen.

“Y-ya mean it?” Kiyotaka laughed lightly, going to take the hand on his shoulder and lacing their fingers together.

“Yes, Mondo, I would be more than happy to go on a date with you!” Kiyotaka said, and Mondo smiled before pulling Kiyotaka into a hug.

“Besides, I think it’d be better if only your boyfriend got to see your undergarments, yes?” Kiyotaka asked confidently, and Mondo stiffened, before burying his face into Kiyotaka’s shoulder. Leave it to Kiyo to making things extra embarrassing, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wants to bug me with ideas or art requests or anything:
> 
> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't bite I swear!


End file.
